Lucy's Sea
by Just Plain Valiant
Summary: Lucy is musing over her days as queen, and Caspian ponders over matters of his metaphorical family, all under the same Narnian sky, and on the same Eastern Sea. Not so much hurt, but I suppose it could count a little.


It was late at night, sometime past one o'clock in the morning, and Lucy Pevensie was sprawled across the deck of the _Dawn Treader_, hands behind her head, and watching the stars with wonderment written across her face. She was still in her day clothes- there was no woman's clothing aboard the ship- which consisted of a Narnian seaman's shirt, tan coloured trousers, dark brown boots of leather, and a deep red tunic styled vest. Strapped to her waist was her belt containing her dagger and cordial, beside her was a map of the Eastern Sea.

_Her_ sea.

She remembered her and her siblings- as well as fellow monarchs- coronation day vividly, where their titles were bestowed upon them. That was the day she had been named Queen Lucy the Valiant.

"_To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."_

The Eastern Sea spread from the shores of Cair Paravel, all the way to the Lone Islands, and beyond- where all knew, and some merely hoped, Aslan's own country lay. Often, she remembered, Peter, Susan, and Edmund had accompanied her on sailings to the Lone Islands, to explore her sea, and to see what lay in it.

Lucy had always been fond of those days, those simple, yet wonderful, days of the Golden Age of Narnia- but that had been 1,300 Narnian years ago, and it was well in the past now. Still, that did not hinder the little queen from remembering.

The sound of the floorboards creaking under the weight of someone's boots had Lucy sitting up with a start. The corners of her lips turned upward in a small smile as she leaned her back against the bottom of the mainmast- it was Caspian.

Lucy had fond memories of Caspian as well- the boy king she and her siblings had helped claim the Narnian throne, which was rightfully his. Caspian had always been a good friend, but his feelings toward Susan had only recently caused her to envy her older sister. Something about Caspian always made her heart melt- his presence, his smile, his name...

Caspian, bowed his head slightly, seating himself under the mainmast next to her. "What brings you to the decks so early in the morning, my queen?"

Her smile widened at the sound of his voice. "I was just watching the stars," she answered, gazing back up at the sky. "They're much lovelier than in Edmund and my world."

Caspian followed her gaze, his eyes tracing the form of the Leopard constellation. "I would very much like to visit your world someday," he said quietly.

Lucy shook her head. "It's not all that exciting once you're there. I'd much rather stay here..." She sighed, leaning her head on Caspian's shoulder. "I've missed Narnia so much... I've missed all our subjects, and the castle, and my sea..."

"Your sea?"

She giggled. "The Eastern Sea- that's the piece of Narnia I was given at my coronation, in the Golden Age. The four of us voyaged across it all the time." She looked out at the tossing waves, rolling back and forth from the edge of the skyline, all the way to the hull of the _Dawn Treader_.

"I might've guessed," Caspian chuckled. "After all, you have seemed to be very acquainted with it."

Lucy nodded. "It's too bad for Edmund, though. He misses the Western Wood- the piece of Narnia given to him. We'd ride up there and talk with all our subjects that lived there, at least once or twice a week... Edmund loved his people, and they loved him." Another sigh. "I only hope we can accompany you back to Narnia, so he can take one last ride 'round..."

Caspian wrapped one arm around her shoulders in an embrace. "With a good will, Your Majesty."

"It's Lucy, remember?" she laughed. "Just Lucy."

"Just Lucy. I shall keep that in mind."

Lucy smiled up at him, and Caspian smiled back. It was in that instant that Caspian decided to acquaint himself with the Eastern Sea, the Western Wood, and every other available land in Narnia, in honour of the Kings and Queens from the Golden Age, the monarchs he adored and looked up to. The remainders of his disappearing family.

And the kings and queens _were_ his family, were they not? It was true that he and Peter hadn't set off the right foot at all, but in the end, they were at least somewhat civil towards each other. Edmund was most certainly like a brother to him, the two teased each other, dueled for the pleasure of using a sword, talked and laughed with each other. And Lucy was his little sister- he was protective of her, whenever she needed to be protected, and when she needed to be comforted, he would be there to comfort her.

But Susan... Caspian sighed. Susan. What was she? Another sibling? A forbidden love?

_Forbidden_ love? Certainly not! Susan was a passing fancy, a schoolboy crush, and nothing more. He would move on from her, find another queen. Still, he would never forget Susan. Not that he shouldn't- he would treasure the memory of his first love. If it hadn't been for that love, she would be considered a sister, as well.

Caspian looked back down at Lucy, his faint smile growing as he found her to be asleep, slumped against him, eyes closed, and a peaceful grin on her face. Gently, he lowered her to the deck, then lay himself down next to her, still keeping one arm around his favourite little sister. Again, he looked up at the beautiful Narnian sky, fixating his gaze on the moon, whose light reflected on the waves of the ocean, ribbons of silverish light playing on the water of the sea.

_Lucy's_ sea.

* * *

Hullo!

Yes, I am aware that I haven't published the next chapter for 'A Place for Us' yet. I'm at a loss for inspiration- BUT, I just went to go see The Voyage of the Dawn Treader again, this time with my dad and little sister, and was inspired to write a little one-shot for it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
